


Perchance to Dream

by zebraljb



Series: Evil Angel [7]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Safeword Use, injury on a mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Eggsy's been having nightmares for a while now. He tells Harry and Merlin he's having bad dreams but he might just be glossing over how bad they are...until the things in his dreams cause him to safeword for the first time.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Evil Angel [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525892
Comments: 39
Kudos: 245





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyssa13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssa13/gifts), [Akwele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akwele/gifts).



> EDIT: I cannot believe I forgot to gift this to Akwele, who gave me the amazing idea of Eggsy safewording in the first place. I meant to do it and then could not find your name in the comments for the other story! Thank you for this lovely perfect idea!

"Oi, Muggsy, why you squirming?” Dean holds Eggsy tightly in front of him, wriggling his disgustingly hard prick into Eggsy’s arse. “Thought you liked this sorta thing, right? You’re into older gents shoving their dicks into your arse, right?”

“Not you…NEVER you!”

“Well, then, we’ll just let your posh poofter boyfriends watch this.” Dean slams Eggsy’s head down onto the counter.

Eggsy wakes up gasping for breath, rubbing a hand over his head. He doesn’t have an injury, Dean’s not there. He’s alone in his bed. He grabs his pillow and holds it tight. He should go down the hall, climb into bed with Harry and Merlin. Harry’s leaving that day for a mission in Italy, and they’d understand if he crawled in between them to cuddle. He just needs to control his breathing, settle himself a bit. It’s two days away from the anniversary of the day Dean attacked him in the shop…and Eggsy’s been having nightmares for almost a week. He knows he should tell Merlin and Harry; they won’t judge him, and would do their best to help. And they’ve all gotten a lot better about communicating their feelings. But he feels like such a child. Nightmares…grown men don’t have nightmares. At least this one was about HIM getting hurt. Almost every other night Dean has turned on Harry, or Merlin.

He finally gets out of bed, pads down the hall to the loo for a drink of water, and then tiptoes down to the master bedroom. He smiles as he sees Harry all but sprawled over Merlin. Good. That way he doesn’t have to wiggle his way in. Eggsy lifts the covers at the edge of the bed and slowly creeps underneath.

“What’s wrong, lad?”

Eggsy startles and almost falls back out of bed. “Nothing,” he whispers. “Just figured I’d get some Harry time before he has to go.”

“Mmm,” Harry says into Merlin’s chest. He reaches back, grabs Eggsy’s arm, and wraps it around his own waist. “Good boy.”

“Love you, Harry.” Eggsy presses his lips to Harry’s naked back. “So much.”

“Good boy,” Harry repeats before falling back asleep.

Eggsy doesn’t go back to sleep. He forces himself to stay awake, not wanting the nightmares to come back. Not now, not while he’s in bed with the men he loves most in the world. They have enough to worry about with Harry’s mission. Instead he focuses on the smooth skin at the back of Harry’s neck, the softness of his hair as it curls over Eggsy’s face. The gentle rumble of Merlin’s snores (although he firmly denies ever snoring).

Eggsy makes it until six and then finally gets out of bed. He showers, shaves, dresses, and is making breakfast when he finally hears his lovers creaking about upstairs. He makes sure the coffee is ready and is just finished setting the table when Harry appears. “What’s this?” Harry’s handsome face is wreathed in smiles.

“Morning, Harry. Nothing…just breakfast,” Eggsy says over his shoulder as he flips things onto plates.

“No, what you normally do is ‘just breakfast.’ This is the special china…and…are those crepes?”

“They are. Sit down,” Eggsy orders.

“Ye know, Harry, just because we have hot water does not mean ye need to use all of it,” Merlin grumbles as he enters the room. “What’s all this?” Merlin stares at the table.

“Breakfast, of course.” Eggsy rolls his eyes and points to a chair. “Sit.”

“Our lad is bossy this morning,” Merlin observes, but he turns his face up for a kiss.

“Thought it might be nice to give Harry a sweet sendoff,” Eggsy says. “He loves crepes, so…”

“You are too good to me, my darling boy.” Harry turns his face up for a kiss as well. Eggsy actually takes Harry’s face in his hands and holds onto the kiss.

“Think I’m the lucky one here,” Eggsy whispers.

Harry grabs Eggsy’s wrists to keep him close. “Is everything all right? You look tired.”

“Bad dreams,” Eggsy says with a shrug. “Those annoying ones where you wake up, and then fall right back into the same dream again?”

“Is that why ye climbed into bed with us?”

“Sorta…plus I wanted a bit more time with Harry.” Eggsy serves their food and sits in his own chair.

Harry gives Merlin a triumphant grin. “See? You’re not always the favorite.”

Eggsy’s horrified. “Izzat…izzat what you think, Harry? That I love Merlin more than…”

“No, darling.” Harry pats his arm. “I’m simply teasing.”

“Even if it’s the truth,” Merlin says. Harry glares at him.

They chat through breakfast and Eggsy clears the table as they go back upstairs to finish getting ready. He’s just about done with the dishes when Harry comes into the kitchen. “It’s time for me to leave.”

Eggsy very carefully dries his hands before all but throwing himself into Harry’s arms. “I’ll miss you, Harry. So much.” He gently touches Harry’s forehead, his cheeks, the tip of his nose. “Come back safe, ya get me?”

“Why, Eggsy. I leave on missions all the time,” Harry says, but he looks pleased with the extra attention. 

“I know, I just…I worry. And I can’t exactly talk to Merlin about it, because he gets all ‘it’s only a mission, lad, you know it’s Harry’s job.’ I DO know that, but I…”

“Your heart is a large and tender place, my boy.” Harry gives him a sweet kiss. “I am so honored that you’ve created a special place in there for me.”

“I love you.” Eggsy buries his face in Harry’s chest for just a moment. “Behave. No fight clubs. I hate having to listen to Merlin wank as he watches the footage.”

“Lies upon lies,” Merlin says as he enters the kitchen. “I know this because ye breathe quite heavily when ye are stroking yourself outside the office door.”

Eggsy blushes and Harry leaves the house laughing.

“NO!” Eggsy screams as he sits up and pants for breath. His entire body is drenched with sweat and his heart is throbbing in his chest.

“Eggsy?” Merlin leans over and turns on the light. “What is it, lad? Are ye all right?”

“M’fine.” Eggsy runs a hand over his face and winces at how damp it is. “Just need a drink of water.” He throws off the covers and pads naked into the en suite. He splashes cool water on his face and dries it off before gulping down a full glass as well. When he comes back into the bedroom Merlin is still sitting up. “Go back to sleep, Merlin.”

“Eggsy,” Merlin says in a warning tone.

“Bad dream. No big deal.”

“Ye awoke screaming. That is a big deal.”

“I’m fine. I guess maybe I’m just worried about Harry.” Eggsy climbs back into bed and Merlin turns off the light. He cuddles close to Merlin’s body as soon as he lays back down. “Maybe it’s my subconscious trying to deal with it.”

“So ye are a psychologist now?” Merlin asks, but he wraps his arms around Eggsy. He kisses the back of Eggsy’s neck. “Sleep, my pet. I will nae let the dreams haunt ye again tonight.”

But they do, as soon as Eggsy falls back asleep. This time he manages not to yell, and Merlin wakens none the wiser.

Thankfully Merlin’s strong arms keep the dreams at bay for the next three nights. The first two nights Eggsy is just too exhausted to dream about anything, and on the third Merlin takes his good old time driving Eggsy insane before fucking him through two orgasms. No one can dream after sex like that. Even Merlin manages not to snore.

Eggsy heads into the shop with a bit of a bounce in his step, greeting Andrew cheerfully as he puts his jacket and lunch bag in the back room. “Well, Eggsy, you look quite pleased with yourself,” Andrew says with a grin. 

“It’s been a good morning so far, Andrew,” Eggsy tells him. “And I slept real good last night. Like the dead.”

“You will be even happier to learn that Tristan brought us coffee today.” Andrew points to a cup carrier on the corner of the counter. “Hazelnut.”

“From that café by his flat? ACES!” Eggsy takes his cup and carefully sips. “Oh yeah. That’s the stuff.” He sighs happily. He has his favorite coffee, he was fucked into oblivion by the most gorgeous dom ever, and his Sir will be home in the next day or two. He can’t imagine anyone luckier or happier than he is at that moment.

“We got a new selection of ties in,” Andrew says. “When you finish your coffee, could you please sort them.

Balloon of Joy popped. “I’ll just take it with me. I’ll keep it on a shelf, swear down,” Eggsy vows. “I’ll be real careful.”

“I know you will, Eggsy,” Andrew says with a smile.

Eggsy goes back into the stockroom, grabs a piece of carpet he has on a shelf for just this purpose, and lays it on the floor. He situates his coffee at a safe distance and opens the box of ties. “Ties…ties ties and more ties. Bow ties. Regular ties. How thrilling.” He starts daydreaming about other uses for the ties as he divides them. He’s gotten a lot better about bondage with things like rope and ties, especially since Harry usually says the most divinely naughty things in his ear as Merlin binds him. He’s wondering just how many ties could be used on him at once when his mobile buzzes in his pocket. He pulls it out and answers it as he’s sipping at his coffee. “Merlin! You just left me like an hour ago!”

“I need ye to get on the train and come down to HQ, Eggsy.”

“But I just got to work. Andrew needs me to…”

“I’ve already spoken to Andrew. Get on the train now.”

“Oh. All right. Bye,” Eggsy says, but Merlin’s already terminated the call. “Odd.” He brushes himself off as best he can and picks up his coffee. “Hey, Andrew?”

“I’ve already spoken with Merlin. You are to report to him immediately at HQ,” Andrew says, looking concerned.

“Did he say why?”

“No, just that it was urgent.”

“Okay.” Eggsy shrugs and goes into the fitting room. He whistles and drinks more coffee during the long ride down in the lift. Merlin’s not one for melodrama so Eggsy is unsure what the urgency is all about. He knows Merlin’s just finished the process of choosing a new knight for the table; the last Lancelot was a good friend of Merlin AND Harry and they were devastated by his loss. Eggsy doesn’t have anything to do with training, of course, but perhaps Merlin needs help with something else.

Merlin is waiting for him as soon as he gets off the train. “Down here.”

“Hello to you, too,” Eggsy mutters. He follows Merlin into the closest loo. “Really, Merlin?”

“I needed privacy and I needed it fast.”

Eggsy takes a good look at him. “Jesus, Merlin, you all right?” Merlin’s face is pale and he looks ten years older.

“I’m fine, lad.” He swallows hard. “It’s Harry. There was an explosion….we think he was on-site when it happened.”

Eggsy’s coffee hits the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

PERCHANCE TO DREAM – 2

“Wot?” Eggsy whispers, ignoring the lukewarm hazelnut puddle on his feet. “What do you mean? Is he okay? Is he on his way home? Is he…is he…” Eggsy’s chest constricts and he starts panting for breath. He stumbles back and grabs at the edge of the sink. He turns away from Merlin, knowing how he scoffs at what he considers weakness.

“Relax…Eggsy, relax. Deep breaths. Bend over, that’s a good lad.” Merlin gently pushes at the small of Eggsy’s back while holding onto his shoulder. His large hand rubs soothing circles. “Deep breaths…with me…” Merlin inhales slowly and exhales just as slowly.

Eggsy forces himself to breathe with Merlin until he’s able to draw normal breaths. He thinks of Harry in his arms that morning, the press of Harry’s lips to his forehead. “What…where is he?”

“I was just notified by Percival that Harry’s been retrieved and they’re on the jet. They should be here in perhaps four hours, five at the most.” Merlin’s lips are tight and his hazel eyes are cold. “He’s not dead, Eggsy.”

“Right.” Eggsy turns to the sink and splashes cold water on his face. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to break down like that. What…what do you want me to do?”

“First of all, stop apologizing for showing how much you love Harry.” Merlin reaches out and very briefly touches Eggsy’s cheek. “You’re coming with me to my office. We will wait there until Harry arrives and we get news from Medical.”

“But…but I’m not allowed in there,” Eggsy protests. “You said Arthur…”

“Fuck Arthur,” Merlin says calmly.

“But what will you tell people if…”

“Allow me to deal with everything here,” Merlin says, and for the first time Eggsy really sees the Merlin who runs Kingsman.

“Yes, Merlin,” Eggsy says.

“Come along.”

Eggsy follows literally at Merlin’s heels as they travel down the corridor to Merlin’s office. “Shall…do…want me to make tea?”

“If ye wish to do it, I will not refuse,” Merlin says. He settles in behind his desk.

“What are you doing?” 

“I’m working, Eggsy. Contrary to what ye may think, Galahad is not the only agent I care about.”

“Yes, Merlin,” Eggsy whispers, feeling like an idiot. Of course Merlin’s going to work. He’s made of stronger stuff than Eggsy, and it’s probably not the first time he’s had to worry about Harry in the field.

Eggsy makes tea and prepares it to Merlin’s liking. He gently sets the cup and saucer on the desk before making his own tea and wandering over the window. He stares out at the grassy fields, not really seeing them as he sips at his tea. He finishes the tea and sits on a small sofa, but soon he starts to fidget. There’s an itching under his skin, something he can’t figure out. He can’t get comfortable, can’t settle. So he starts pacing, counting the steps across Merlin’s office and then back again.

“Boy, I cannae work with ye moving about like that,” Merlin barks.

“S-sorry, Merlin. I’ll…” Eggsy heads for the sofa again.

“Wait.” Merlin looks at him, pushes away from his desk ever so slightly, and then silently points to the ground by his side. He presses a button on the desk and Eggsy hears the click of the door lock. Eggsy grabs a cushion from the sofa and almost runs to Merlin’s side. He drops the cushion, kneels upon it, and buries his face in Merlin’s strong leg. He inhales deeply and sighs as long familiar fingers begin to stroke through his hair. He startles a bit as something wet hits his scalp. Merlin…Merlin is crying. Those are Merlin’s tears. He doesn’t dare look up, knowing full well that it will only make Merlin angry and embarrassed. He simply slides a hand around Merlin’s skinny ankle and squeezes. 

Eggsy is almost asleep against Merlin’s leg when the call comes through hours later. “Yes, Percival,” he hears Merlin say. Eggsy jolts awake and sits up, rubbing at his eyes and stretching. Merlin motions for him to stand and he does, reaching up to the ceiling before bending down to touch his toes. “I understand. Please ask Dr. Barton to contact me the moment she knows anything. Thank you.” Merlin looks up at Eggsy. “They’ve returned and Harry is in Medical.”

“Good…at least now they can take care of him,” Eggsy says. “Do you need anything? I can run down to the dining hall, I’m allowed there.”

“I’m fine, Eggsy. But if ye are hungry, feel free.”

“Do…can I do anything else for you?” Eggsy pointedly looks down at Merlin’s lap.

“While I do think that would release a lot of stress and frustration, lad, this is not the place,” Merlin says apologetically. “Go on to the dining hall. If anyone gives ye a hard time, call me on your mobile.”

“Yes, Merlin.” Eggsy leans down and kisses the top of Merlin’s head. “Be right back.”

Eggsy trots down to the dining hall, not wanting to leave Merlin for more than a few minutes. He gets a sandwich and soup for himself as well as soup for Merlin. No matter what the man says he has to eat. When he returns to Merlin’s office he finds him pacing back and forth as he talks to an agent in the field. Eggsy silently arranges Merlin’s food where he can get at it and goes to the sofa with his own lunch. The food is tasteless to him but at least it will give him the energy to stay awake and alert until they know something about Harry’s condition. And Eggsy absolutely refuses to leave the grounds of HQ until he can see him. Even if it’s just through a window.

Merlin absently eats his soup as he paces and Eggsy’s proud of himself for bringing it. He’s not the type of sub that waits on his dom hand and foot, but he likes taking care of Merlin and Harry, likes knowing he’s helping them even in little ways. And once Harry comes home, Eggsy will make it his job to wait on him hand and fucking foot. WHEN Harry comes home. Not if.

Merlin finally sits down behind his desk and removes the earpiece, tossing it down. “Thank ye for thinking of me, lad,” he says, giving Eggsy a tired smile. “Ye are a godsend.”

Eggsy blushes and gets up to stand behind him. “Any time, Merlin. You idiots can’t look after yourselves…haven’t we already established that?” He kisses Merlin’s head and massages his shoulders.

“We are perfectly capable of getting along without ye,” Merlin says, but his heart isn’t in it. “We can…” His phone rings and he immediately answers it. “Yes. Thank you, Dr. Barton.” He hangs up and looks over his shoulder. “She’s ready to speak with us about Harry’s condition.”

“Us?” Eggsy asks. They haven’t advertised their situation at Kingsman, although Eggsy is fairly certain Andrew’s caught on but is too polite to say anything.

“Yes, us. I will nae leave ye here. Ye deserve to hear it firsthand.” 

Merlin all but runs down the hall and Eggsy has to jog to keep up. They go three corridors, down a lift, and then they’re in Medical. An attractive woman with greying brown hair in a bun smiles as they approach. “Merlin.”

“Dr. Barton, this is Eggsy Unwin, he works in the shop, as ye know. He lives with Galahad and I.”

“Yes, of course. Nice to see you again, Eggsy.”

“Hello, Doctor,” Eggsy says almost shyly.

“Well, Merlin, Galahad is stable,” Dr. Barton begins. She gives Eggsy a bit of an odd look but Merlin motions for her to continue. “Thankfully he wasn’t at the epicenter of the blast…it seems that he was on his way out of the building. Agent Percival found him at the perimeter. Unfortunately he wasn’t far enough away.” She sighs. “Broken ribs, dislocated shoulder, and a head injury.”

Merlin snorts. “How could ye tell?”

The doctor gives him a brief smile. “He’s doing quite well, all things considering. We’ve given him some heavy pain meds and he’s currently sleeping. He’ll recover, although the broken ribs will be painful for a while.”

“Well…it sounds like he got himself injured just enough to be inconvenient,” Merlin says sourly. 

At one time Eggsy would have thought he sounded uncaring and cold…but now he knows better. Merlin is relieved. Eggsy can see it in the slight slump of his shoulder, the way his fingers twitch at his side. “Yes, Galahad is not the best of patients,” the doctor agrees.

“Understatement.” Merlin nods. “Thank ye, Doctor, and thank your team for me. As always, I am amazed at what they can do for our agents.”

“I will. You may go in, but just one of you. He needs his rest.”

“Go ahead,” Eggsy says. “I’ll sit out here and wait.” He sits down on one of the uncomfortable chairs by the door.

“Thank you again,” Merlin says to the doctor. She nods and goes back down the hall. “I won’t be a moment, lad.”

“Merlin, take your time,” Eggsy says quietly. “That’s your husband in there.”

“That’s my idiot in there,” Merlin says, but he heads into the room and closes the door.

Eggsy leans his head back against the wall and closes his eyes. He’s emotionally and physically exhausted. He’s thankful Harry’s all right but feels torn up inside. What would he do if Harry didn’t come back? How could he care for Merlin?

He hears footsteps coming down the hall and his eyes fly open. He sees a very pretty girl about his own age, clad in a bespoke Kingsman suit. Her hair is pulled back in a ponytail and she wears a pair of Kingsman glasses. “Hello there,” she says. “I don’t believe we’ve met.” She holds a hand out. “I’m Lancelot…well, Roxy, but Lancelot.”

“Oh,” Eggsy says, standing up and shaking her hand. “You’re…you’re the new one,” he says. “Merlin said they’d picked someone. Congratulations.”

“Thank you.”

“I’m Eggsy Unwin. I’m…” He shrugs. “No one special, I work in the shop with Andrew.”

“I think he mentioned you,” she says. “You weren’t in the day I came to be measured.”

“Nice to meet you,” he says.

“Are you quite all right?” He looks at her in confusion. “You’re sitting here in Medical.”

“OH! I…Merlin…” Eggsy draws a ragged breath. He’s never had to explain himself at Kingsman before. “I live with Merlin and Galahad. I look after their house, have a room there.” That much is the truth. 

“Oh, Galahad,” she says softly. “I heard he was injured.”

“He was.” Eggsy can barely choke out the words.

“Please sit…can I join you?”

“Uh, sure, if you want.” Eggsy sits and she sits next to him. “Guess he’s gonna be okay, though.”

“That’s good to hear,” Roxy says. “I haven’t spoken to him much, obviously…I’m sure I’ll get to know him now that I’m an agent as well.”

“He’s aces,” Eggsy says softly. “Real posh and everything…smart, strong, brave.”

“You care about him very much.” It’s a statement, not a question.

“Yeah. Guess so.”

He’s surprised by the hand that reaches over to squeeze his knee. “But he’ll be all right?”

Eggsy nods. “Doctor says so.”

“Well, then. As you can imagine, a Kingsman doctor is never wrong.” She gives him another squeeze and stands back up. “Well, I should be going. I’m sure we’ll see each other again. Very nice to have met you.”

“You, too. Bye, Roxy…I mean, Lancelot.”

She smiles and briskly heads down the hall. Just as she turns out of sight the door opens. “Eggsy, come in,” Merlin says.

“But the doctor said…”

“A lovely woman, but I don’t care.” Merlin takes his hand and all but yanks him into the room.

“Oh,” Eggsy breathes, looking at the figure on the bed. He’s in a hospital gown with a bandage around his head, face pale and bruised. “You sure he’s all right, Merlin?” Eggsy knows Kingsman has an amazing medical team, but he trusts Merlin more than anyone else.

“Aye, lad. He will be fine. He will wake up tomorrow the same insufferable peacock he’s always been, except worse. He will expect to be waited on hand and foot.”

“I’ll do it,” Eggsy says immediately. “Whatever he wants. If he needs a bedpan or fed by hand or…or…” He starts to sniffle and angrily wipes at his eyes. “I’ll read to him or sing to him or…fuck. Sorry.” He wipes again.

“I told ye not to apologize for your feelings, lad,” Merlin says sternly.

“Yeah, but you always say not to go on about his safety on missions, because it’s his job.”

“Well, sometimes I’m a heartless idiot,” Merlin admits. “I have to think that way, because if I don’t I will go mad with worry while he’s gone. I build that wall specifically to keep myself sane. But you are wired quite differently. Your soul is woven with love, lad, and ye are very good at expressing it. If this makes ye feel better to speak this way, who am I to stop you.”

Merlin slides an arm around Eggsy as he speaks, and by the time he’s done Eggsy is crying into his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note for those of you reading as I posted this - I changed the rating from Explicit to Mature, as this went a little differently than I originally planned.
> 
> Many many thanks to RaymondPalmersAss for giving this a read through and giving her stamp of approval.

“Just watch, Muggsy.” A hand fists in Eggsy’s hair, holding his head up. “Planned all this for you, you gotta watch. Ain’t that what you blokes like, watching each other?”

“Let me go!” Eggsy shouts, struggling in Dean’s arms.

“Lad, please, ye must help him,” Merlin says, staring at Eggsy in dismay. “What are ye doing? Help him, Harry needs you.”

“I can’t…Merlin, please, I can’t get away!” Eggsy looks at Harry and screams, “Run, Harry! Run, the building’s gonna blow!”

“What do you want me to do, Eggsy? I need your help,” Harry says, standing just meters away in front of a warehouse.

“Eggsy, stop fooling around and go save Harry!” Merlin growls.

“Harry…run,” Eggsy pleads.

The world explodes and Eggsy’s shaken awake. He’s drenched in sweat and shaking like a leaf. “Lad?” Merlin murmurs.

“It’s fine, Merlin. Just getting up to wee.” Eggsy pulls himself out of bed and goes into the en suite. He strips down, pulls on Harry’s red dressing gown, and tiptoes out of the bedroom. He pads down the hall on bare feet, slowly and quietly opening the door of the guest bedroom.

Harry is fast asleep and lightly snoring. He’s been home for three days now, and although he begged to be in bed with Merlin and/or Eggsy, Merlin insisted that he sleep alone at first until his ribs heal a bit. Merlin won’t admit he’s a bit of a starfish in bed but Eggsy knows that’s the reason. Harry had pouted quite admirably, but Merlin is immune to all pouts. Eggsy knows. He’s tried. What Merlin doesn’t know won’t hurt him, Eggsy thinks as he carefully climbs into bed with Harry. He stays on top of the covers and lays his head on Harry’s shoulder.

“Eggsy?” Harry says. “Are you all right?”

“Fine…bad dream,” he admits. “Plus I wanted to check on you. Need anything?”

“No, dear boy. You take quite good care of me.” He turns his head to kiss Eggsy’s hair. “If you just let me adjust a bit, I could hold you.”

“Nah…this is fine. You sure you don’t need any meds or anything?”

“I promise. If I need something I will ask.” Harry yawns.

“Okay. Holding you to that. Go to sleep.”

“Love you, my boy.”

“Love you, too, Harry.” Eggsy wants to drape his arm over Harry’s body, but instead reaches down and squeezes Harry’s thigh through the covers.

He sleeps fitfully for the next few hours and finally gets up at six to shower. He tiptoes around the bedroom getting dressed and is into his second cup of coffee by the time he hears someone stirring upstairs. He then hears a bit of a growling yell and grins. Merlin’s annoyed with Harry about something. That’s amusing to watch. Eggsy gets up, retrieves the bacon and cheese from the refrigerator, and starts cracking eggs.

“Morning,” he says without looking once footsteps enter the kitchen. “Omelets today…I got bacon, cheese, spinach…oh, tomatoes.”

“Everything but the bacon for me today, darling,” Harry says.

“For God’s sake, Harry, sit down,” Merlin barks.

“I’m kissing my boy. It is medicinal for me to do so as many times as possible throughout the day.” Harry slowly walks over and kisses the back of Eggsy’s neck. 

“I don’t remember that in your discharge instructions.”

“It was an unspoken rule.” Harry smiles and kisses Eggsy’s lips. “Hello, Eggsy.”

“Hi, Harry.” Eggsy nuzzles into Harry’s neck for a moment. “Sit down, though, okay? Merlin can get your coffee.”

“Is that so?” Merlin grumbles, but he grabs two mugs and heads for the coffeepot. 

“I think it would be even more medicinal if you cooked naked,” Harry observes as he sits down. “I do like to watch you.”

Dream Dean’s voice jumps into Eggsy’s head. _Ain’t that what you blokes like, watching each other?_ Eggsy shakes his head. “Can’t do that, Harry, sorry…you want hot grease splattering all over my junk?”

“No.” Harry shudders. “Perhaps just an apron?”

“Maybe if you’re very good I’ll let you sit in the room with me while I change the sheets on the bed…naked,” Eggsy says. “Lots of bending.”

“Yes,” Harry says dreamily.

“Ye are a perverted old fool,” Merlin says. “Eggsy, ye should not encourage him. He needs his rest.”

“Oh, please, Hamish.” Harry rolls his eyes. “If Eggsy had his way, I wouldn’t get out of bed to use the loo.”

“You need to stay in bed,” Eggsy insists. “Need to heal.”

“I’m fine, darling. I’ve come back from much worse,” Harry promises.

Eggsy turns back to his frying pan. “Don’t wanna think about that,” he mutters quietly, not wanting to admit how worried he still is.

Harry doesn’t hear him, but Merlin does. Eggsy feels a strong arm around his waist. “Ye are doing a wonderful job with him, lad,” Merlin whispers. “I am only going back to work today because I know he’s in good hands with ye.”

“Thank you,” Eggsy says, leaning back against Merlin for a moment. “What kind of omelet for you?” He asks a bit louder.

“Bacon and extra cheese, please.” Merlin goes back to the table. “Ye know, Harry, your hands are nae injured. You can go on the laptop today and submit your mission report.”

“But I’m so tired,” Harry says dramatically.

“Eggsy might buy into your performance, husband, but I will not,” Merlin says sternly. “I might not be able to fight ye right now, but I know all the ways to make your life hell.”

“I think you need a good fight and a fuck,” Harry replies. “Perhaps Eggsy could help you with that?”

“Not the fighting, that’s for sure.” Eggsy brings Harry’s omelet over, adding toast to his plate as he goes. “But I could probably be coerced into the fucking.”

“And I could watch!” Harry says eagerly. Eggsy shivers at his choice of words.

“I dinnae think that is wise,” Merlin says. “Because ye will nae be able to keep calm.”

“I’m sure it would be quite…”

“If ye say medicinal, Harry,” Merlin warns and Eggsy has to laugh.

Once Merlin’s out the door and Eggsy’s finished cleaning up breakfast he goes upstairs with Harry to help him in the shower. “Eggsy, I can take a shower on my own.”

“You could, but why should you?” Eggsy slowly tugs his vest over his head. 

Harry licks his lips and spans his hands over Eggsy’s abdomen. “I have never had such a gorgeous nurse before.”

“Like my bedside manner, do you?” Eggsy says with a grin. He twines his fingers behind Harry’s neck and kisses him. 

“You almost make it worth being injured.” Harry goes in for another kiss but Eggsy leans back.

“Nothing’s worth you being injured,” Eggsy says seriously, touching Harry’s face. “Hate that this happened to you.”

“Oh, darling, I’m fine. At least I will be.” Harry undoes the button of Eggsy’s jeans. “Especially with such a capable nurse.”

“Behave, Harry,” Eggsy warns. He captures Harry’s hand and kisses it. “Lemme get you undressed and into the shower.”

“Lovelier words have never been spoken,” Harry says with a wink.

Eggsy makes it two nights without a nightmare and hopes that the tide is turning. Unfortunately that isn’t the case and he wakes up sobbing Harry’s name. Thankfully he’s actually IN bed with Harry that night, and Harry thinks he’s simply checking in on him. “I’m fine, darling,” he slurs sleepily. “No pain, don’t need anything.”

“Good,” Eggsy pants, kissing Harry’s cheek. “Good.”

He manages to fall asleep and sleep a few more hours, feeling at least a little rested when he finally gets up. He’s glad he has a decent amount of energy, because severe injuries apparently make Harry insatiable.

“Come on, darling,” Harry says cajolingly as Eggsy plugs in the vacuum. “What would it hurt for you to do this naked?”

“Harry, come on,” Eggsy says with a laugh. “It’s vacuuming. Not at all sexy.”

“You naked makes ANYTHING sexy.” Harry carefully stretches out on the sofa. “Look what a good patient I’m being.”

“Harry, you’ve been following me around all day trying to get me to do chores naked,” Eggsy says with a grin. “That is not restful or good for you.”

“You’re…”

“Medicinal,” Eggsy finishes. He sighs and pulls off his vest. “How’s this?”

“Lovely. And perhaps you could pick up…that table, and move it across the room?” Harry suggests innocently. “With your back to me the entire time?”

“You are dirty old man.” But Eggsy does as he’s told and is rewarded with Harry’s sigh of contentment.

“I do love watching you, my boy,” Harry says quietly and Eggsy’s blood runs cold.

“Yeah?” Eggsy replies weakly.

“Yes. You are a true work of art and I am so grateful you share your beauty with me.”

“Harry,” Eggsy says, blushing. He turns on the vacuum before Harry can say another word.

“But darling,” Harry says with a pout. “I’m hurt.” He places his hands on the kitchen table and looks up at him sadly.

“Two seconds ago you was telling me your dick ain’t injured.”

“It isn’t!” Harry protests. “I’ll sit here on this chair and not move.” Eggsy glares at him and pulls his mobile from his pocket. “Don’t,” Harry begs.

Eggsy pushes a button and puts the call on speaker. “Is everything all right, lad? Is it Harry?” 

“No, Merlin, we are both fine. Well, at least physically. Harry isn’t being a very good patient. He keeps trying to get me to do chores naked, and he just tried to guilt me into giving him a blow job in the kitchen instead of preparing our lunch. Didn’t you tell me nothing strenuous?”

“Aye…an orgasm tenses your entire body, Harry, ye know that.”

“But he’s so pretty and I want him,” Harry whines. “Hamish, you know that when I am on the mend I get a bit…needy.”

“Aye, that is true.”

“And no one thought to tell ME this?” Eggsy demands. “I mean, I shoulda known, as weird as you two are in every other way. Getting the crap beat outta you turns you on, why shouldn’t dealing with injuries?”

“Relax, Eggsy, ye are safe. Harry, behave yourself and let our lad take care of you. Tonight I will take care of HIM while ye lay safely on the bed and dinnae touch anyone, even yourself.”

“Fine,” Harry grumbles. “But I’m not going to give up on naked chores.”

True to his word Harry leaves Eggsy alone for the rest of the day. He takes a nap after lunch, and keeps Eggsy company while he makes dinner. When Merlin comes home they’re watching funny YouTube videos in the kitchen.

“Harry…puppy videos?” Merlin scoffs.

“They’re adorable. We should get a puppy!” Harry suggests.

“I do believe we have one.” Merlin kisses Eggsy on the forehead. “How are ye, lad?”

“Tired…it’s hard doing all my chores AND babysitting.” But he smiles up at Merlin.

“Ye are a good boy and will be well-rewarded tonight,” Merlin promises. “While Harry sits and keeps his hands to himself.” He glares at his husband.

“Go on up and change, Merlin. Dinner will be ready in a mo. Harry can set the table.”

“I’m injured,” Harry says immediately.

“You can do it sitting down,” Eggsy says sternly, plunking plates and silverware onto the table.

Eggsy starts serving dinner as Merlin hurries upstairs, and by the time he comes down everything is ready. “Thank ye, lad, for your hard work today,” Merlin says as he sits down.

“And as always, thank you for looking after me. I know I am not always easy to deal with…and I am very lucky to have such a sweet nurse.” Harry holds up his glass of water in a toast.

“Stop,” Eggsy mutters. “Just doing my job, Merlin, and as for you…someone needs to look after you because you’re obviously incapable of looking after yourself.”

“Absolutely right, darling,” Harry says with a nod.

“He wasn’t this sweet earlier today,” Eggsy tells Merlin.

“He’s just trying to stay on our good sides so we fuck in front of him later.”

Eggsy looks at Harry who smiles innocently. “Jesus…just when I think you two can’t get any odder.”

Merlin insists on helping Eggsy clean up after dinner while Harry rests at the table. When the last fork is dried and put away, he turns to his husband and says, “Now, Harry, why don’t you and Eggsy go upstairs and get ready for bed?”

“That sounds like a lovely idea,” Harry says, wincing as he tries to get up too quickly.

“Behave, Harry, or you will hear and not see,” Merlin reminds him.

Eggsy helps Harry up the stairs and into the en suite. He doesn’t need assistance in there, of course, so Eggsy hurries down the hall to the guest bath and takes care of his nightly duties. When he returns to the bedroom Harry has his slippers and trousers off and is struggling with his shirt. “Harry Hart! Stop it this instant,” Eggsy growls. “Let me help you.” He slides the unbuttoned shirt from Harry’s body. 

“I do like your hands on me,” Harry murmurs. He tugs at Eggsy’s vest and pulls it over his head, sighing as their bare chests meet. “But I like my hands on you more.”

“Filthy old man,” Eggsy scoffs, grinning as Harry kisses him.

They stand for a long moment just kissing and gently touching, not pulling apart until Merlin enters the room and says, “I thought ye were supposed to be in bed.”

“We’re getting there,” Harry murmurs against Eggsy’s neck, thumbs circling over Eggsy’s nipples and making him shudder.

“Harry,” Merlin says and Harry pulls away sighing. Eggsy kneels before Harry and tugs down his pants. He very gently kisses the half-hard cock. “Enough, lad…that’s all he gets tonight.”

“You’re mean,” Harry says, but he allows them to help him get under the covers. Merlin makes sure to plump the pillows so Harry can see everything.

“Come here, my pet,” Merlin says, and Eggsy eagerly stands before him. “Let’s give Harry quite a show.” Eggsy swallows hard but nods and smiles up at him. They kiss and Merlin’s hands slide over his bare back, fingers trailing over the muscles. They hear Harry sigh. “Undress me?” Merlin murmurs.

“Yes, Master.”

Eggsy takes his time revealing Merlin’s beautiful body. He nibbles at Merlin’s neck, laps at a nipple, and finally sucks on a hipbone once Merlin’s completely naked. “Very good,” Merlin says. He helps Eggsy to his feet and turns him to face Harry. “What do ye think, Harry?”

“I see nothing but absolute beauty in front of me,” Harry says, his voice thick with want.

“Well, Harry, we’re here to perform for ye. What would ye like to see?”

“Anything I can watch would be perfect.”

 _Thought you liked this sorta thing_ , Eggsy hears in the back of his mind. He shivers. “Ye like Harry’s eyes on ye, don’t ye, lad?” Merlin murmurs. He grinds into Eggsy’s arse a bit. _You’re into older gents shoving their dicks into your arse, right?_

“Y-yes,” Eggsy says truthfully. He allows his eyes to flutter shut, focusing on Merlin’s body, the heat of Harry’s gaze.

“Touch him, Merlin,” Harry says. “Let me see it.”

_Planned this all for you, you gotta watch!_

Eggsy twitches a bit in Merlin’s hold and Merlin snickers against his skin. “Our naughty little boy wishes to play, Harry.” He wraps an arm around Eggsy’s waist and holds him tight, one hand fisting in Eggsy’s hair. Eggsy gasps as his head is yanked back. The room swims a bit and suddenly he’s back in the shop, Dean using him as a human shield. 

“Such a feisty boy,” Harry says. “I do love watching him submit to you.”

_You gotta watch!_

“No,” Eggsy moans, wriggling in Merlin’s grasp. Not Merlin, Dean. Dean is making him watch. Harry’s going to get hurt…he needs to get away. His breath starts coming in short pants and he fights…fights harder than he ever has before.

“Christ, lad, ye are in a mood tonight,” Merlin chuckles, tightening his hold.

“No,” Eggsy moans. “No, Merlin…Harry, please…Harry…”

“I’m not saving you, Eggsy,” Harry says. “Be good for your Master.”

“No…let me go!” Eggsy growls, doing everything he can to throw himself out of the tight embrace. “Stop…let me get him!”

“Pet…”

A thought occurs to Eggsy and it almost vomits from his mouth. “ASCOT!” He whines. “Ascot.” The arms immediately release him and he crumples to the ground. “Ascot,” he whimpers. “Ascot…”

“Eggsy…lad…” Someone kneels before him. “Eggsy…” A hand settles on his shoulder and he throws it off, curling into a ball. “Lad…sweet lad…it’s Hamish.”

Eggsy looks out from his arms and sees Merlin kneeling before him, his handsome face full of worry. “Hamish? Is he all right?” Harry calls from the bed. Eggsy sees Harry’s legs swing out from under the covers. 

“Dressing gown!” Merlin barks and Eggsy jumps. “Shh, lad, you’re fine…it’s fine. We have ye.” Harry limps over with his own dressing gown and Merlin drapes it over Eggsy’s shoulders. “Here, lad, stand up.”

Eggsy allows Merlin to help him stand and Harry immediately ties the belt of the gown around Eggsy. He buries his face in the red fabric and inhales the comforting scent of his Sir. “I’m sorry,” he says, bursting into tears. “M’so sorry…so fucking sorry…” He covers his face with his hands and steps away from them. 

“Eggsy, why would you apologize?” Harry asks.

“Because I…I had to safeword. I was afraid of you…I couldn’t…he…” 

“Eggsy, please do not ever EVER apologize for using your safeword,” Merlin says in a quiet voice. “That’s what it’s for. When ye are uncomfortable or scared or cannot handle what’s happening…ye use that word so we know ye are not playing.”

“Eggsy…could you…could you lay down with me?” Harry asks.

Eggsy lowers his hands and looks at Harry, who is standing there naked, pale, and shaking. Harry’s injured. He shouldn’t be out of bed. “Of course, Harry. Get…get in bed.”

“Thank you.” Harry climbs under the covers but doesn’t pull them up. “Come in with me?”

“If you want.” Eggsy leaves the dressing gown on and climbs into bed.

“May I join you?” Merlin asks.

“Course,” Eggsy says. Harry holds out his right arm and Eggsy carefully cuddles close. Harry holds him tight and then Merlin is at his back, pressing against him in a comforting manner. Eggsy can’t seem to stop shaking and he buries his face in Harry’s chest. He’s mortified. These are men he trusts with his life. Why did he have to safeword?

“We have ye, lad. We’re here, we love ye, ye are safe,” Merlin murmurs in his hair.

“Try to calm down. We’re here,” Harry coos.

Merlin settles against him, providing warmth but not closing him in. Harry’s arm is warm and comfortable around him. Eggsy’s heart soon returns to his chest and stops pounding in his ears. “Don’t…don’t you wanna know why I had to say it?”

“Nae, lad. I mean, of course I wish to know what had ye so upset, so I may comfort ye if I am able, but ye are absolutely not required to tell us.”

“You needed to use it and that’s all that matters. We don’t question, we simply obey.” Harry kisses his forehead. Eggsy ponders that for a moment as he focuses on the feel of Harry’s skin under his hands, the comforting weight of Merlin behind him. 

“Does this have anything to do with the dreams you’ve been having, lad?” Merlin asks. 

“Dreams?” Harry asks.

“He’s mentioned them a few times, but said they were just usual bad dreams. I’m beginning to think that might not be completely true.”

Eggsy slowly rolls onto his back so he can look at Merlin. “Yeah,” he admits. “It…they were bad. And they’re pretty much always the same.”

“Tell us, darling.”

Eggsy sighs. “Dean’s always got me, holding me like he did in the shop that day. And I gotta see bad shit happen, or he does bad shit to me. Hurts me or whatever. But he SAYS stuff…about watching. And what I gotta watch…” Eggsy blinks hard as the anxiety washes over him. “You’re getting hurt, you’re getting blown up, and he’s holding me and I can’t get away, and you’re both begging me to help Harry and you don’t think I’m trying to get away but I am! I want to save you, want to get you, and he won’t let me go, and…”

“Quiet, lad, hush,” Merlin murmurs, tucking himself in even closer. Harry scoots over as much as he can. “Ye don’t have to say anything more.”

“I would fight…I would kill myself trying to save you both.”

“We know, dearest boy. We know how wonderful and strong and brave you are,” Harry promises. “We know how much you love us. I’m so very sorry that you’ve been going through this…and that what we did tonight triggered this for you.”

“You didn’t do nothing wrong!”

“Either did you,” Merlin points out. “You did everything right. You used a safeword when it needed to be used. I’m quite proud of ye, lad. I know so much of this is new for you, and we’ve never had a situation that called for a safeword before now. But ye remembered, and ye didn’t try to calm yourself just to please us.”

“I didn’t want to use it but…I stopped seeing you,” Eggsy whispers. “I only saw him.”

“He will never hurt ye again, lad,” Merlin promises. “I cannae go into your dreams and fix them, but I can tell ye now that no one will touch ye like that again.”

“I’m sorry I ruined our evening,” Eggsy says morosely. 

“Ye didn’t ruin anything,” Merlin says sternly.

“This was bound to happen sooner or later, Eggsy. It’s happened, and we’ve talked it out. You didn’t ruin anything, darling.” Harry kisses him. “We don’t think less of you, or not want you just as much as we did before. As Merlin said, I am so very proud of you. It is a sign of respect to us all that you didn’t just go along with everyone while you were pretty much having a panic attack.”

“Love your hands on me, Master, love when you watch, Sir…hate that I couldn’t…”

“Quiet,” Merlin murmurs. “It is done. Now we will sleep, and hopefully ye will not have many more of these dreams. If ye do, please tell us. We can’t make them stop, but we can hold ye just like this as ye sleep.”

“Okay,” Eggsy says quietly. He slides a hand down Merlin’s chest to his soft cock. “I could…”

“Nae, lad.” Merlin kisses him. “That is done for tonight. Now we cuddle and protect ye.”

“Just rest and enjoy this, Eggsy. You know Merlin only goes all soft like this when he’s with you,” Harry points out.

Eggsy has to smile at that. “You mean he doesn’t sweet-talk you and offer to cuddle?”

“The last time he offered to cuddle me I thought he was high and I punched him in the stomach.”

“I offered to cuddle ye on your fiftieth birthday!”

“Yes…when I was in Prague and you were HERE.”

Eggsy buries himself between his bickering Sir and Master and slowly relaxes, finally falling asleep with his cheek against Merlin’s strong chest.


End file.
